


Can't Breathe

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthma attack, Fluff, Junior!Sam, M/M, Senior!Gabriel, highschool!au, junior!Cas, raphael is a dick, senior!Dean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This is a rewrite of a drabble I did based on this request "Are you still taking requests? If so, could you do Destiel AU based off of this prompt?: “we bumped into each other…and you didnt let me go now im having an asthma attack” au Ty :-)"





	Can't Breathe

Junior Castiel Novak had a massive crush and yeah he knew it was a pretty big crush and it was someone who Cas knew he could never have; the most popular and most handsome senior in their school, Dean Winchester.

Cas had seen him a lot since his older brother, Gabriel, who was also in Dean’s year, was going out with Dean’s younger brother, Sam. He had no idea how Gabe, what he liked to be called, had managed to pull that off since he knew Gabe was someone who was a trickster and rebel and the teachers hated him but Sam was someone who the teachers loved however he was happy for them both.

He knew for a fact that Dean liked girls as he was known for being a “ladies man” who took girls into the janitor’s cupboard. Even after all he heard about Dean he still had a crush on him and if Dean did like boys who would want to go out with him? Cas was considered the freak in his school since he had dark blue hair and loads of piercings so people would think he was a rebel like Gabe but no he was also a geek so he knew Dean wouldn’t go for him.

Jimmy, his twin brother who had dropped out of school due to the fact their father Charles well Chuck as he is well known had let Jimmy join the family business of writing, and Gabe told him to go for it but Cas couldn’t face the rejection and humiliation but that all came crashing down in a big and very public way.

Cas had just come out of the cafeteria after lunch to go back to class when he wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into Dean hard in the chest and fell back onto the hard, cold floor.

“Shit, Cas are you alright” Dean quickly knelt down beside him and squeezed him a tiny bit too tight, actually looking really concerned and worried which surprised Cas a bit.

‘Why did it have to be him out of all people’ Cas thought as he tried to stand up but he suddenly felt the all too familiar tightness in his chest.

“Yeah I I think so.” Cas lied to him before he felt his chest get even tighter and he fell back on to the floor, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe.

“Come on, Dean leave the freak. He will just be faking it as he has a crush on you and everyone knows it.” Cas heard one of Dean’s friends say before he heard him laugh and that made Cas’ heart drop and even-though he was struggling to breath he looked at Dean, worry all over his face. He also knew everyone in the corridor was staring at them.

“Fuck off, Raphael can’t you see he is having an asthma attack?” Dean shouted back before turning back to face Cas.

“Fuck… have you got your inhaler, Cas?” Dean frantically stuttered while he looked through Cas’ bag.

“No… Gabe Gabe has it” Cas struggled to say.

He saw Dean stop looking through his bag.“Well I don’t know where Gabe is, probably with Sammy and we don’t have time for that so I need to get you to the nurse NOW!!” Dean quickly replied back before picking Cas and his bag up and running to the nurse, holding on to Cas tight and ignoring the weird looks from his so called friends.

About five minutes later, both Cas and Dean were in the Nurse Harvelle’s office and she had given Cas a spare inhaler which he was still using and decided to give them both some space to talk and that’s when Dean finally decided to talk.

“Cas I’m so so sorry for bumping into you and causing an asthma attack and I apologise for fucking Raphael. He is a jerk” Dean looked down.

“Hey it’s fine. You can go back to them now if you want as they are right I’m a freak but is it true? Do you know I have a crush on you?” Cas lifted Dean’s head up and looked into his beautiful bright green eyes.

“You are definitely not a freak, Cassie” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and he bit his lip while nodding his head. “Yeah I knew you had a crush on me.” He mumbled.

Cas froze and started to get worried and scared that Dean was going to bully him over it like everyone else did. That caused him to start breathing heavily.

“You are not having another asthma attack, you are” Dean started to get really worried again as he didn’t want Cas to have another asthma attack as he cared about Cas so much and he wished he had told Cas earlier that he had a crush on him. He had since the moment he met him but he thought Cas didn’t feel the same until Raphael told him about it but he didn’t believe him until now.

“No I.. I..” Cas gulped loudly as he tried to control his breathing but just in case he took a puff of his inhaler before putting in down on the table. “I suppose you are going to bully me about the crush on you as I know you don’t feel the same.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Why would I do that, Cas?” He smiled and reached down to touch Cas’ hand which sent shivers down Cas’ spine. “When Raphael told me about the crush I didn’t believe him at first but now I do and well I’ve had a crush on you.”

Cas’ jaw dropped as he heard Dean say he also had a crush on him. “But But why me as I’m a freak” Cas stumbled over his words. He thought he passed out after that asthma attack and he was dreaming but he knew he wasn’t.

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Like I said you are not a freak and ignore those jerks like Raphael out there as they don’t know you like I do.” Dean leant in and looked at Cas. “You alright with this?”

Cas quickly nodded his head and closed the gap between them both and pulled him into a deep kiss and Dean returned it. ‘Damn he is a good kisser.’ They both thought to themselves.

They continued to kiss each other and started to touch each other. What they didn’t hear was the door open until they heard a familiar voice.

“I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, CAS” Gabe laughed while clapping.

Cas and Dean quickly pulled apart and turned around to see both Gabe and Sam at the door, smiling and walking up to them.

“I heard what happened and only came to give you this” Gabe passed Cas his inhaler which Cas grabbed and put in his bag. “and I see you have things all sorted out.” He smirked as he put his arm around Sam.

Cas looked at Dean then back at Gabe and Sam while blushing a very deep red. “Yeah I think I do”

Sam jumped into the conversation. “I can’t fucking believe it took you bumping into Cas and making him have an asthma attack for you to finally admit your feelings.” He looked over at Dean and shook his head while chuckling.

“Hey you know me, Sammy… I’m a romantic.” Dean laughed while getting off the table and looked at Cas with a massive smile on his face.

“Right then now we are all sorted…let’s get out of here!” Gabe shouted and after Cas grabbed his bag and stood up, they all went out of the nurse’s office Gabe holding Sam’s hand and Dean holding Cas’ hand and Dean didn’t care what looks he got as he had finally got the person he had always wanted from the beginning.


End file.
